The present invention concerns a bus station for communication with other bus stations, where the exchange of communications between the bus stations is preferably accomplished by radio signals. There are already communication systems where communications are exchanged by radio signals, such as DECT and GSM, where a transmission between individual stations is controlled from a central office.